


半糖春秋（十九）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *lof的骚操作，又给屏蔽了





	半糖春秋（十九）

金博洋被羽生的一席话讲的有些不知所措。

“当然，将你的名字从名单中剔出去是我的意思，这并不代表你的失败，也不代表你不及他们。要知道，你的面试结果在全体面试人员里，是前三名。”羽生耐心地解释道。“你没有比谁差，真的！天天，你不要那样想，这次完全是我的原因，是我不想让你进风纪部的，换句话说是我不想让你进入学生会。”

“为什么啊？”金博洋的怒火在羽生的话语中渐渐消散，那些委屈也不复存在，整个人说话也软了下来，扁着小嘴，在羽生看来奶萌奶萌的。明明他已经是个成年人了，怎么越看越可爱，越瞧越开心。

羽生将额头抵在树干上，故意不看金博洋的脸，将自己埋在他的颈窝里吐着气。“因为我不想让你接触到其他专业那么多的alpha！”

金博洋惊讶地瞪大了眼。

“这……”

“很好笑吧？”羽生自嘲地笑了笑，然后继续埋在他的颈间，金博洋也看不到他的表情。“天天，你身边围着那么多的alpha，我会吃醋的。”

“等等！”金博洋吞了吞口水缓解了一下自己的紧张。  
“不要说你喜欢我。”他先发制人地说道。

羽生闻言从他颈间抬起头，目光落在他的脸上仔细地分辨着他的表情。

金博洋忍着锁骨上被气息蒸出来的酥麻感，继续开口说道:“我知道，那天晚上大家都接触是个意外，我被omega的本能控制，所以扑向了你这个天降的alpha，而你也被我的信息素给吸引，所以才……那个，你不觉得我们之间发生的一切都是因为肉体激素的相互影响，即便是你现在说喜欢我，难道不是因为当初本能而导致的肉体吸引么？”

金博洋说的有理有据，自己差点都要被这一番说辞给说服了。

“天天你在哪里总结出来的歪理？”羽生反问他。

“怎么会是歪理？我明明说的是实情！你可千万不要被AO的本能给欺骗了，到时候因为这个而耽误你去找一生最契合灵魂的挚爱，我可想不出那什么东西来赔给你！更何况，你……唔……嗯……”

真不想再忍了。

羽生听着那小嘴里吐出来的那些听上去好像是那么回事，但却是喋喋不休的歪理，一时间真不知道该用什么办法反驳，所以他选择了最简便的办法。

用自己的吻堵住他。

正在说着话的微张唇瓣被低头的羽生堵了个结实，丰润的触感让他回忆起那天的炽热与痴缠。他灵巧的舌尖划过毫无防备的齿关，轻舔上方那刻清晰的小虎牙，缠在他腰间的那只手不规矩地向下，不轻不重地捏了一把翘挺的臀。趁他吃痛闷哼的空隙，侵入到口腔深处，刮弄着上颚处的光滑，捕捉他僵硬到来不及反应的舌。

被温热触感惊醒的金博洋开始奋力挣扎，奈何一只手腕早就被羽生捏在手里失去了战斗力。剩下的那只手除了能在他身后扑腾两下再也起不到任何作用。羽生将他箍的紧紧的，他的手都拿不到身前来推开他。

“嗯……放……唔……”不死心的小孩还在试图抗拒着。羽生眸光一暗，将人更加用力地抵在树干上，拉起被禁锢住的那只手腕举过头顶，向后按在树上。

金博洋的上身因为这个姿势被迫挺起腰身，胸膛高抬到紧紧贴着他，后背仿佛是一张拉满的弓。

羽生吻的深沉，而他只能被迫仰着头承受几欲将他焚烧殆尽的情感。早就无路可退的金博洋更是失去了掌握时局的先机，只能在这场缠绵的吻里放弃抵抗。

感觉到身后推拒的手不再扑腾，羽生的吻愈发地霸道。

灵巧的舌侵占了他的口腔，四处游移舔弄，勾缠着他不再僵硬的软舌，两人享受着唇齿交缠的快意。

粗重深沉的喘息与黏腻濡湿的水声在纠缠的两人中传出，落在彼此的耳中激起新一轮热切。

金博洋早已软化在他的唇齿间，放羽生背上的手紧紧地攀住他，生怕一不小心就会摔下深渊万丈，而身前的人才是他唯一的救命草。

两个人彻底沉浸在这场意外的激情中，怀中小孩不再反抗让羽生得以进一步索求他口中的甜美津液。

指尖摩挲着被压在树上细白的手腕，唇舌不依不饶地追逐挑逗，胸膛紧紧贴和，在微微颤栗间摩擦出独特的快意。

金博洋被这些陌生的快感逼出了一滴泪水，喉头小声呜咽着。

羽生闻声睁开了轻阖的双眸，看着他半闭的水润双眼，心下叹了一口气，自己不能急……

松开他的唇舌轻轻吻上那颗滑落的泪珠，一寸寸地向上，郑重地在他的额头上印下一个吻。

“天天，不要哭。”羽生拿过被他压制在树干上的手，细细地亲着那白皙的腕部，小心地搭在自己的肩上，空出的手抹去他眼角的泪痕。

“我没哭！……”金博洋争辩到，整个人还沉浸在那个吻的余韵里微微颤抖，身子软的若不是羽生在圈着他，怕是要滑落在地。

“好……你没哭。”羽生拉开两人之间的距离后，对他宠溺地说着。“天天，不要用那些所谓本能来否认我对你的感情。”

金博洋闻言眨了眨眼睛，似是不解他口中的含义。

“我喜欢你，不是因为本能，也无关第二性别。”羽生看着他的双眼认真地说道。“对于我来说，你就是你，不管你是beta还是omega，我都没有介意过。”

羽生笑了笑，继续地说着:“我曾经还和朋友说过，我喜欢上了一个beta，他十分惊讶，甚至试图阻止我向错误的道路发展。我并不觉得喜欢一个beta是什么过错，我喜欢的是你这个人，不管你是什么性别，也不在乎究竟是否可以为我生儿育女。但是后来你变成了omega，这对我来说简直是一个意外之喜。要知道，我都准备好说辞试图让家里接受我的爱人是一个beta了。”

羽生说的轻松，但金博洋知道，这一切并不简单。

“我……”金博洋语塞，想要说什么，却始终想不开嘴。“对不起……”

“不要和我说对不起，天天，你不要质疑我对你的感情，更不用质疑自己的魅力，对于我来说你是特殊的，是独一无二的，也是没有人可以替代的。”羽生看着他的眉眼。黑夜太过深沉，他想借着月光瞧清楚他的每一个表情和每一分反应。“这些话我早就想和你说，还记得那天上午我给你发的短信么？”

“那天……记得……但是我……不方便。”金博洋咬着唇。他知道，羽生说的他进入发情期的那个上午。他不是不想理他，只是那个时间他不愿。

“我知道的，其实那天我是去了你的教室，你同学说你生病了请假没有来，我怕打扰你休息就只给你发了短信。天天，喜欢你那句话本就是我当天想要说的，只不过巧合……”羽生抿着唇，接着说道:“可能你是认为当时的我是被本能蒙蔽了，但实际上，那是我真实所想。只不过我自诩情商过人，却没想到选择了一个最不恰当的时机，才让你有了那么多不切合实际的担忧。”

“我……”金博洋吞吞吐吐的。

“嗯？”羽生询问着。

“我如果说我不喜欢你呢？”金博洋看着他，狠着心咬咬牙地说道。

羽生闻言笑了。

那是能融化冰雪明媚三冬的笑容，在这深沉的夜里也不失光彩。

“那天天就当我是你众多追求者其中的一个好了。”羽生也不恼，说的十分轻松。

天知道，他听到金博洋说他不喜欢他那句话的时候，内心有多酸楚。

只不过他不想强迫他，他也不可能强迫他。

喜欢这种事本来就不是对等的，所以他没办法，即便他是羽生结弦，也没有办法强求一个独立的金博洋喜欢自己。

“……我哪有其他追求者？我告诉你！你不要胡说！”金博洋奶凶奶凶地说道，如果忽略他已经瘫软在羽生怀里的事实，单单地听他的语调，也许还有一些可信度和威胁力。

“是，只有我一个。”羽生将两人之间的距离缩短，双眼看入他的眼底。“那天天对我这个唯一的追求者满意么？愿意给我机会考察一下么？或者说……愿意和我交往么……”

最后的尾音消失在羽生刻意贴近的唇瓣间。

缠绵的啄吻吞掉了金博洋全部的声音，他只能仰头接受着这个人用柔情编织出来的绵密缚网，将他整个人都紧紧地包裹住，沉溺于那醉人的甜蜜之中。

“你耍无赖……”在吻与吻的间隙中，他艰难地喘息着指控道。

“我……这是情不自禁。”羽生抵着他的额头，两个人分开唇瓣，呼吸间都有些微喘。“谁叫天天现在还没有喜欢我，我自然要努力了。你说呢？”

“都是歪理……呼……你这个才是歪理！”靠在树干接力的金博洋抓着羽生的衣襟，试图用严肃的指控来掩盖自己过速的心跳。

“那我是不是可以再歪理一点？”羽生笑眯眯地将猎物盯紧，手掌抚上纤薄身侧的敏感肌肤，隔着衣物感受他瘦弱的腰肢。

“天天没有拒绝我哦，是不是可以证明……”他又欺身向前，金博洋见状反射性地向后拉开距离，却因为已经靠在了树干上，分毫未动。

“证明什么？”拉不开距离的金博洋抬眼看着靠近的那人，心下忐忑地问到。

今天的羽生给了他太多的震惊与欣喜，他有些担心自己的心脏，不知道它还能再坚持过羽生几个回合的撩拨。

“证明天天也喜欢我，是不是？”羽生哄着他问到。

滚烫的脸颊因为这句话又添了一分热度，这让他怎么说的出口？

“是不是啊？”羽生见他移开了与自己对视的双眼，偏过头，一副不想回答的样子，又不死心的追问了一句。

你可曾知道，我的欢欣与愉悦，都被你捏在了这一呼一吸之间。你的答案是对我这份情感的审判，如果没有，如果不是，我又将如何待你才能在未来拥有你？

金博洋不动声色地咬紧了下唇处的口腔内壁，直到尝到了一丝铁锈味，才惊觉自己已经将那处咬破。似是下定决心一般，他将头转了回来，盯住黑暗里那双期待的眼眸，在确定着什么。

如果我迈出这一步，那么迎接我的是万丈深渊还是温暖怀抱？我不知道，但是为了你，我愿意试一试。

口腔内的刺痛刺激着在黑夜里似乎迟钝了不少的神经，他深吸了一口气，又重重地吐了出来。

“是啊。”他微笑着说出口。

轻声的一句话落在耳中如惊雷一般，羽生惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

他以为自己得不到如愿的答案，他做好了被回避的准备，甚至还有被拒绝的打算，可他怎么也没能想到，自己会得到他确定的答复。

风吹雨来，云雾聚散，万千光影都不及你这一句话赠与我的喜乐悲欢。


End file.
